The Endo s End
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Lo viejo debe terminar para dar paso a lo nuevo, pero él no quería ni aceptaba... A veces es necesario dar un golpe de realidad para que entienda Futuro AU
1. Chapter 1

Tokio, Japón.

Mamoru Endo, el portero insignia de la selección japonesa llegaba de buen humor, como siempre lo hacía, a la Calle Bunkyo, es decir, las instalaciones de la Asociación de Futbol.

La vida era perfecta para él, había ganado cuanto galardón existía en el fútbol y seguía siendo considerado como el "Mejor portero del planeta", estando a la altura de grandes guardametas como Genzo Wakabayashi, Oliver Kahn, José Luis Chilavert, Dino Zoff, Gianluigi Buffon, Iker Casillas, Lev Yashin, entre otros.

Aparte de que tenía la responsabilidad como obligación de llevar a su país para obtener su cupo al mundial de Futbol Frontera en Qatar, en estos momentos eran las eliminatorias asiáticas. Sin embargo, no eran esos galardones y títulos como responsabilidades y logros lo que hacía feliz al viejo capitán de la escuela Raimon sino el poder seguir practicando el mejor deporte del mundo representando a su nación.

Se detuvo de golpe a una dulcería que estaba a unas dos cuadras del lugar para comprarle unos caramelos para su hija Akko, hija que procreó con Natsumi Raimon

– ¡Hola, señor Yabuki! –saludó Endou, a uno de los conserjes del lugar–. ¿Ya está listo para empezar el día?

El señor Yabuki era una de las muchas personas a las que saludaba Tsubasa en su camino a los campos de entrenamiento; habitualmente, el hombre le respondía con mucha efusividad, formulando una frase que era una especie de tradición entre ellos: "¡Por supuesto que estoy listo, hace un estupendo día!", pero en esta ocasión el señor Yabuki parecía estar poco interesado en él.

– ¡Ah! Hola, señor Endo –expresó el hombre, mirándolo apenas.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Yabuki se marchó. Endo se quedó atónito ante el comportamiento del hombre, porque habitualmente él no le llamaba "señor Endo" sino que le decía "Endo", como todo mundo, y también porque no le sacó su habitual conversación. Sin embargo, el portero del Raimon supuso que quizás el conserje estaba pasando por un mal día y lo dejó pasar.

Sin embargo, conforme fue acercándose al campo de entrenamiento, el castaño comenzó a darse cuenta de que la gente a su alrededor le prestaba poca atención, como si hubiese dejado de ser importante. No era como si esto en realidad le molestara pero sí le daba a entender que algo estaba sucediendo en la Asociación, algo de lo que él no estaba enterado.

El portero de los Super Once vio pasar, a toda velocidad, a un grupo de fotógrafos y reporteros que no le prestaron ni la más mínima atención, cuando apenas el día previo esos mismos corresponsales lo habían acosado a preguntas. Cuando Endou quiso preguntarle a uno de ellos, el más rezagado, qué estaba ocurriendo, el periodista se apresuró a explicárselo.

– Están por presentar a las nuevas contrataciones de la Selección y nadie quiere perdérselo –aclaró el hombre.

¿Contrataciones? ¿Qué nuevas contrataciones? Endo no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el reportero, pero éste había huido ya así que no pudo preguntar más. Sin embargo, pronto habría de descubrir la verdad. Apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro del campo, Moriyasu, el asistente particular del presidente de la asociación, se acercó con mucha seriedad al castaño y le dijo que el señor Daini deseaba verlo cuanto antes.

– ¿De qué se trata, Señor Moriyasu? –quiso saber Endo.

– Ya lo averiguará con él –fue la respuesta glacial del asistente, una persona que siempre le había hablado comúnmente con mucha calidez.

– Gracias –expresó el portero, pero el asistente ya se había marchado.

"Primero el señor Yabuki, ahora el señor Moriyasu, sin mencionar a todas las personas que me han ignorado hoy", pensó, mientras se dirigía a la oficina del presidente. "¿Qué está pasando aquí, por qué todos me están tratando diferente? ¿Habré cometido algún error sin darme cuenta?". Pero por más que el portero de Raimon hizo memoria, no pudo recordar el haber hecho alguna falta que lo estuviese condenando a ser ignorado en la selección.

Cuando se presentó en la oficina del presidente, la secretaria del señor Daini lo hizo pasar a la oficina de su jefe apenas lo vio llegar; Endo se dejó conducir sin abrir la boca, con el corazón latiéndole tan aprisa que sentía que se le iba a escapar del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

– ¿Me buscaba, señor Daini? –preguntó, cuando estuvo frente al presidente–. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– Sí, Endo, siéntate –le pidió el hombre, señalando una de las dos sillas que estaban ubicadas frente a su escritorio–. Hay un tema importante que quiero tratar contigo. Verás, eh, esto no es fácil de decir…

– ¿Hay algún problema conmigo? –insistió Endo–. ¿He recibido alguna sanción o castigo por algo que hice en el último partido de eliminatorias?

– No, no es eso. –El presidente negó con la cabeza y continuó–: Sabemos que todos estos años has entregado lo mejor de tu juego en beneficio de nuestra nación, Endo. Te hemos visto crecer como jugador y como persona, y te has encargado de aumentar considerablemente el número de torneos ganados como logros y participaciones para la selección como del país, esta gran selección que ha sido para ti como una familia. Y está de más decir que estamos sumamente orgullosos de ti.

– Gracias, señor Daini. –Tsubasa no lograba entender a dónde se dirigía el hombre.

– Sin embargo, si bien sigo considerando que eres el mejor representante del fútbol de tu época –continuó el señor Daini, haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras–. Todo lo viejo tiene que dar paso a lo nuevo en algún momento y en el futbol no se da la excepción.

Tomó un sorbo de un vaso de agua cerca suyo

-Endo… Como sabes, en los últimos años han aparecido jugadores novatos con talento excepcional y tiros potentes, poseedores de un estilo de juego único y revolucionario incluso con técnicas especiales más poderosas e innovadoras. Hemos intentado que nuestros miembros más veteranos se adapten a este tipo de fútbol, prepararlos para aprenderlo y contrarrestarlo pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de combatir a estos posibles rivales jóvenes es contratando a futbolistas que posean el mismo estilo. Combatir el fuego con fuego, ya sabes.

– Entiendo bien, señor. –El guardameta se sintió aliviado y sonrió–. Y usted quiere que yo entrene junto con ellos.

– No, queremos que te retires –replicó Daini, con expresión seria–. Como te dije antes, lo viejo debe dar paso a lo nuevo y tú ya no eres nuevo, Mamoru Endo.

El castaño creyó que no había escuchado bien. ¿En verdad el señor Daini estaba pidiéndole que se retirara del fútbol porque su estilo de juego como sus técnicas especiales se consideraban viejos? Era una broma, ¿no?

– ¿Qué dice? –exclamó el portero, enérgico–. ¡No soy viejo aún, tengo cuarenta años, todavía puedo jugar fútbol!

– Endo, sabes bien que ningún futbolista a tu edad se puede considerar como un obstáculo a vencer –replicó el presidente–. Lo normal es que los jugadores se retiren antes de los treinta y cinco años, máximo a los treinta y seis, pues sus cuerpos no resisten tanta carga física. Todos los grandes futbolistas de tu generación como Goenji y Someoka se han retirado ya, tú eres el único que insiste en querer continuar.

– No todos –rebatió Tsubasa–. Rococo Urupa sigue jugando con su selección.

– El portero africano con menos edad con más experiencia y uno de los mejores porteros de nuestros tiempos, no hay punto de comparación, al menos él anunció su retiro no sin antes jugar una última temporada en el club que milita como en la selección del Congo –contradijo Daini–. Es bien sabido que los guardametas aguantan más porque no deben correr durante noventa minutos y por tanto su desgaste físico es menor, lo mismo para los defensas aunque el problema que enfrentan es el uso en demasía de las técnicas especiales, sin importar la posición que jueguen.

Tomó otro sorbo de agua

-Y aun así, tu compañero Heigoro Kabeyama como tus demás amigos del Inazuma Japan y del Raimon se retiraron a los treinta años o menos por culpa de sus lesiones, como Kabeyama, puede que haya sido uno de los mejores defensas que nos haya dejado nuestro país pero él estaba más consciente que tú con respecto a que su cuerpo ya no era el de antes. Sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte antes de que tu nivel decaiga al punto en el que causes más vergüenza que admiración entre la afición.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Endo, estás dando cringe

-…

-Estarías dando incomodidad y miedo en un futuro si sigues empeñado en seguir jugando futbol

– ¡A mí no me importa la vergüenza del público, lo que me interesa es jugar al deporte que amo! –gritó Endo, apretando los puños–. ¡Y usted no puede obligarme a retirarme!

– Es cierto, no puedo hacerlo, pero sí puedo rescindir tu contrato si ya no me eres útil –replicó Daini, sin inmutarse.

– Bien, si la selección de Japón ya no me quiere entre sus filas, podré irme a algún club –sentenció el castaño, muy indignado.

– Puedes intentarlo pero, ¿Realmente crees que alguien querrá contratar a un futbolista que debió retirarse hace mucho tiempo? –Daini lo miró con lástima y tomó otro sorbo de su vaso

–Sólo te querrán equipos pequeños de países tercermundistas, generalmente sudamericanos, de aquellos cuyo nivel futbolístico es bajo y mediocre aunque habría posibilidades de que juegues en un club de algún país de destacable nivel como Argentina, Brasil, Colombia y México pero dudo que en tu caso esa posibilidad se cumpla.

Otro sorbo de su agua, ya llevaba más de la mitad del vaso bebido

-Cómo te dije antes, te querrán clubes de países tercermundistas, los cuales te contratarían más para atraer la atención y promocionarse que porque realmente les intereses como jugador. Le pasó a Emilio Butragueño cuando se fue a un mediocre club mexicano, el Celaya FC, y a Ronaldinho con el Querétaro FC, también mexicano (y también mediocre) y hasta con Robinho en un club de Turquía; ambos ayudaron a que esos tres equipos fuesen momentáneamente conocidos a nivel mundial pero para todos quedó claro que tanto Butragueño como Ronaldinho y Robinho se marcharon a jugar a México y a Turquía por encontrarse en el ocaso de sus carreras y no porque sintieran que lograrían seguir ganando torneos en cualquier parte del mundo.

Otro vaso de agua

-Y así como ellos, podría darte una larga lista de futbolistas que fueron contratados por clubes de ligas menos pesadas en sus años maduros porque ningún equipo europeo hubiese apostado por ellos; tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie, la J1 League de tu país tiene a muchos jugadores así y la Major League Soccer de Estados Unidos sobrevive gracias a los "desechos" de las cinco grandes ligas europeas. ¿No jugaron ahí, antes de retirarse, varios de tus compañeros del Inazuma Japan? ¿Por qué creíste que contigo sería diferente? Endo, es necesario que te des cuenta de la verdad: ya estás fuera de juego.

"No, ¡no lo aceptaré!", pensó el portero, enojado. "¡Soy yo quien decide cuándo me retiraré! ¡El fútbol es mi vida y mientras mi mente así lo decida, mi cuerpo seguirá aguantando!".

– No estoy de acuerdo –replicó el castaño–. ¡Mientras mi voluntad lo quiera, yo seguiré jugando fútbol!

– No sé si lo sepas ya, Endo, pero la asociación ha hecho unas nuevas contrataciones, unos jóvenes con mucho talento –dijo Daini, ignorando las palabras del otro–. De hecho, son jóvenes goleadores de una escuela secundaria y provenientes de la secundaria Raimon, como tú. Lo que lo diferencian esos chicos de ti en tu cargo de jugador como entrenador de esa escuela es que…

Tomó lo que le quedaba de su vaso

-Al parecer son dirigidos por una joven entrenadora, de hecho casi recordando a Hitomiko Kira con ustedes en Raimon como con Neo Japan de hecho hasta yo diría que superó con creces a Michiya Kudo, Reiji Kageyama y Seigou Hibiki y todos ellos juntos.

Se acercó hacia un dispersador de agua y sirvió en un vaso de plástico

-Esa chica hizo jugar a esos estudiantes como profesionales de la J1 League y en menos de 2 años han conquistado tantos títulos como tú en tu época en el Raimon: la Copa del Emperador, la Copa J League y la Súper Copa de Japón y la copa de Futbol Frontera nacional, por no mencionar de que ha ayudado a que sea campeón de la J1 League como de la Liga Futbol Frontera estudiantil de Japón haciendo que varios de esos muchachos sean convocados al instante para jugar en la selección juvenil de nuestra nación, de hecho superaron a Tenma Matsukaze y otros jugadores.

Suspiró

-Esa chica, su entrenadora… ¡Esa chica tiene quince años! ¿Puedes creerlo? Alguien tan joven que llevó a un grupo de estudiantes a cosechar logros en tan poco tiempo con campañas impresionantes

Tomó el primer sorbo de su vaso

-Esa chica como esos seleccionados son el futuro del fútbol, es a personas como ella a quienes necesitamos en nuestra selección, sangre nueva que corra por nuestras ancestrales venas. He hablado con los demás miembros de la asociación y ambos estamos de acuerdo con que uno de esos jóvenes estrellas será el más adecuado para reemplazarte.

– ¿Qué cosa, una nueva contratación? ¿Una chica entrenadora? –Endo palideció al enterarse de que ya tenían a su sustituto, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso–. Bien, no importa, tanto mejor porque esto me da una idea: ¡Déjeme enfrentarme a esos nuevos jugadores y, si les gano, usted me dejará seguir jugando!

– ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –El presidente esbozó una sonrisa irónica–. Bien, si estás tan convencido de tus habilidades, acepto el trato. Pero te advierto que no será fácil vencer a los chicos de la entrenadora Raimon, esa chica es una genio del fútbol y lo mismo que su portero Akira Kino

"¿Raimon? ¿Akira Kino?", pensó el castaño, asombrado. "¡Se apellidan igual que…!".

Pero ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso pues Daini lo apuró para ir a los campos de entrenamiento: mientras más pronto acabaran con ese tema, mejor. Ahí se encontraban ya reunidos los reporteros que Endou había visto al llegar, tomando fotos y entrevistando a alguien a quien él no alcanzaba a ver. Como si sólo hubieran estado esperando a que el portero y el presidente aparecieran, los periodistas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar y al mismo tiempo dejar al descubierto a las nuevas y misteriosas adquisición de la selección japonesa como a su chica entrenadora y a su portero estrella.

Endou sintió que algo marchaba tremendamente mal al ver las figuras de aquellas dos figuras, como si una verdad terrible y bien escondida estuviese a punto de explotarle en la cara. Eran dos adolescentes de hecho, dos castaños como él pero sus caras eran tan conocidas ante sus ojos

"¿Natsumi?… ¿Aki?…


	2. Chapter 2

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos carmesís tirando a pardos resplandecientes con un peinado recogido al muy estilo ejecutivo como su ropa la cual era un chaleco negro abierto con camisa blanca y cuello desajustado, falda corta con medias veladas y tacones, era como ver a su esposa pero no era su esposa… Era su hija Akko, aquella hija que tuvo con Natsumi, un año después de los sucesos de Raimon contra el sector V.

Ahora el muchacho castaño tenía su estilo de cabello como esa bandana naranja pero su cara era similar a aquella peliverde que fue gerente como aguadera durante aquellos tiempos en Raimon como en el Inazuma Japan… Su amiga Aki… Pero, según recordaba bien no hubo algún contacto o vínculo sentimental con ella, de hecho estaba casada con Ichinose pero… ¿Por qué tan de repente Akira era tan parecido a él? ¿Por qué usaba el apellido de su madre? No lo entendía pues era para Akko que usaba el apellido de Natsumi, su esposa.

El muchacho cuya camiseta era el número uno, a su vez, se tomó su tiempo para girarse, quizás porque había adivinado que por fin había llamado la atención de la persona que más le interesaba; tras una larga y angustiante pausa, en la que Endo sintió que un frío helado le recorría todo el cuerpo y se depositaba en sus huesos, el nuevo futbolista como la nueva entrenadora se dieron la vuelta para que el castaño pudiera verlos de frente, quedando éste en estado de shock.

Akira estaba frente a frente con Endou, aquel castaño era un muchacho que era prácticamente una copia suya, casi de la misma estatura, con el mismo tipo de peinado mechón y bandana naranja, la misma complexión y hasta el mismo peso… Era como verse en el espejo, era como verse a sí mismo cuando era ese chico de quince años cuya historia comenzó cuando fundó aquel club de futbol.

Aunque había diferencias notorias en el "intruso": éste era mucho más joven, su piel era clara, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros y carecía de la sonrisa perpetua que tanto caracterizaba a Endo aunque tenía un cierto parecido con Aki.

– ¿Akko? –exclamó el portero, casi sin voz al ver a su hija–. ¿Tú eres la entrenadora de la que me ha hablado Daini?- Ahora al joven portero- ¿Y tú eres el hijo de Aki Kino?

– Hola, padre…- Respondió el muchacho

-Que tal, papá…-Respondió la entrenadora castaña, con una mueca torcida. Las palabras "padre y papá", en sus labios, sonaban como una burla–. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Creo que han pasado, si no me equivoco, once años cuando menos desde la última vez que lo hicimos.

– Endou, te presento a la entrenadora Atsuko Raimon y al portero estrella Akira Kino –terció el presidente Dainu, a quien no le inmutaba que sus recién llegados fuese idénticos a su antiguo portero estrella como a su esposa y tampoco parecía recordar que eran padre e hijos, o quizás no le importaba–. Endou, Akira es quien va a ocupar tu lugar en la selección.

– ¡Akko! ¿Qué es todo esto? –cuestionó el portero a su hija, ignorando las palabras del presidente–. ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Y por qué te haces llamar Atsuko Raimon?

– Qué querías, ¿Que siguiera utilizando tu apellido después de que nos abandonaste a mi madre y a mí? –La joven entrenadora contestó con otra pregunta–. Tenía cinco años cuando eso sucedió y desde entonces dejé de ser una Endo para convertirme en una Raimon, papá

-¿Te acuerdas aquella noche de karaoke en el restaurante de Tobitaka?- Ahora habló el castaño ojiverde- Tú y mamá hicieron muchas cosas en aquel entonces y después no diste la cara mientras andabas detrás de esa zorra adinerada, desde entonces mi madre quedó abandonada y devastada, hasta que Ichinose nos dio un hogar y el me enseñó lo que es el futbol… El cual tristemente le enseñaste, mi querido padre

Endou se quedó sin saber qué responder. Había muchísimas preguntas que le acudían a la mente en tropel pero ninguna conseguía salir de sus labios pues la mirada de odio tanto de Akko como de Akira las contenía todas. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

– Endou, ¿No querías enfrentarte a Akira? –los interrumpió Daini, aburrido–. Pues ahora es tu oportunidad, de lo contrario te pediré que te marches ya para que pueda iniciar el entrenamiento del día.

– Vamos, papá, acepta de una vez- Dijo Akko mirando de manera cómo despectiva hacia su padre con un tono de desprecio

-Vamos, padre–En la voz de Akira había mucho resentimiento–. No sabes durante cuánto tiempo Onee-chan y yo hemos estado esperando este momento.

"Mamoru, Concéntrate", le ordenó a esa voz interior suya que curiosamente sonaba muy parecida a la de Daisuke Endou, su abuelo.

"Sé que tienes muchas cosas qué cuestionarle a esa chica como a este joven que pretende quitarte tu lugar y que no es otro que tu propio hijo pero, por el momento, lo primero que debes hacer es ganar el reto que tú mismo pediste. ¡Tienes qué demostrar que sigues siendo el mejor en la cancha!".

"¡Pero no sabía que mi hija y ese chico serían mis rivales!", pensó el castaño, con cierta angustia. "¡Mi propia hija quiere destruirme! ¡¿Puedes creerlo abuelo?!".

– Bien Akko, si te venzo como a tu equipo, tendrás que hablar conmigo después –consiguió decir Endou, alistándose.

– Por supuesto, padre, pero eso no ocurrirá –replicó Akko

–Me he entrenado duramente estos años para poder enfrentarme a ti algún día y así poder vencerte en tu propio campo de juego.- Tomó la palabra Akira

-Oniisan y yo hemos venido hasta aquí, a la selección japonesa, con la única finalidad de demostrarte que estás acabado y que tus mejores épocas de gloria han quedado atrás.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Akko? –Endou no pudo evitar la pregunta. Realmente necesitaba saberlo.

– Porque desde que tú nos abandonaste, me hice la promesa de que te lo haría pagar, tarde o temprano. –Akko lo miró con odio concentrado y una cierta pizca de dolor–. Tú nos olvidaste por culpa del fútbol; ahora yo haré que el fútbol se olvide por completo de ti.

-Tú leyenda comenzó cuando creaste al equipo Raimon y ahora terminarás a manos del futbol de Raimon- Sentenció el joven arquero

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!", alcanzó a pensar Endou antes de que uno de los nuevos componentes de la selección se lanzara hacia él, con el balón en los pies. El castaño usando sus habilidades como libero consiguió arrancarle la pelota, pero a pesar de haber hecho una buena jugada, nadie a su alrededor se sorprendió ni lanzó exclamaciones de sorpresa y júbilo, como solían hacer cuando lo veían jugar.

Endou, sin embargo, continuó con su carrera hacia la portería, dispuesto a anotarle a Akira usando su golpe Megatón pero en menos de nada Akira usaba comenzando con la Mano Fantasma, una de tantas técnicas insignias, no importaba cuantos tiros de potencia usaba, el hijo de Aki usaba una que otra de las técnicas del portero mayor hasta demostraba que había creado las suyas propias.

Ahora Endou que debía demostrar sus habilidades de portero, pero era inevitable, sus técnicas más simples como poderosas terminaban siendo destruidas: Mano fantasma, puño explosivo, la mano demoniaca el puño de la justicia y hasta el agarre de Dios terminaban siendo pedazos mandándolo volar hacia la portería una y otra vez con golpes hacia todo su cuerpo. Mientras caía dentro de su arco pudo escuchar cómo los presentes le aplaudían al arquero como a los goleadores que le hacían pasar el infierno de su vida.

– ¿Ya te cansaste, padre? –preguntó Akira, con petulancia.

-Mírate papá, ahora eres un triste fósil… Un poco más y serás un trozo de basura- Habló Akko entre un tono de burla como de desprecio hacia su padre el cual estaba sintiendo como algo dentro suyo se destruía pero debía seguir

– No.- respondió, poniéndose en pie aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía.- Hagámoslo una vez más.

No tardó en hacerse evidente que se le había acabado la suerte al portero de los Super Once. Una y otra vez, Akira como los demás del nuevo equipo Raimon lo apabullaron en el terreno de juego, demostrando que su fútbol como sus técnicas especiales eran de una clase muy superior a la suya y que además estaba fuera de su alcance.

Endou comenzaba a entender lo que había tratado de decirle Daini: el juego y la estrategia de Akko como el poder y la fuerza de Akira pertenecían a una nueva era, una que ya no era la suya. Además, aunque no lo quería admitir, el ahora exportero empezaba a quedarse sin aliento mientras que su hijo y su equipo continuaban jugando sin cansarse mientras que su hija desde la banca tenía una mirada bastante fría incluso llegando a temer más que Hitomiko en el pasado. Por fin, en un último y brutal choque, Akira con un Golpe Megatón derribó a su padre con el balón y Endou fue incapaz de volver a levantarse.

– Se acabó, padre. –Endou vio, desde abajo, la sonrisa altanera de su hijo

–Mamoru Endou… No serás más el genio del fútbol, has pasado a la historia. Ya estás fuera de juego… Este será tu fin- Sentenció su hija con una sonrisa igual o peor que la que hacía Kageyama cuando se salía con la suya junto a sus fechorías

Y entonces Akko como Akira, sin piedad alguna por el hombre que ayudó a procrearlos, se dieron la media vuelta y se marcharon, seguidos por el equipo Raimon, en medio de una lluvia de preguntas y flashes que los reporteros dejaron caer sobre ellos.

Endou ya derrotado intentó moverse, decir algo, detener a su hija que se le escapaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que acababa de perderlo todo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue al presidente Daini haciendo con su mano derecha el gesto del pulgar hacia abajo, que indicaba el fin de su carrera futbolística...

Ese era el fin de Mamoru Endou… ¿O no?

.

.

.

La alarma del reloj retumbó en las paredes de la oscura habitación y Endou abrió los ojos, confundido. Los rojos números digitales marcaban las cinco de la mañana y era hora de levantarse para comenzar el día. Sin embargo, él tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que había estado soñando y que lo anteriormente vivido no fue más que un producto de su imaginación. El castaño respiró aliviado, aunque el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza. ¡Ese sueño había sido demasiado real!

Una vez que su cerebro volvió a trabajar a velocidad normal, él se preguntó por qué tuvo una pesadilla tan vívida y aterradoramente certera. Si bien era verdad que ya muchos periodistas, analistas deportivos y entrenadores aseguraban que ya era hora de que se retirase para dar paso a las siguientes generaciones, la Selección Japonesa no quería ni pensar en dejarlo ir.

¿Por qué entonces él había soñado con que Daini lo despedía? ¿Sería que su subconsciente sí pensaba que era momento de retirarse? Además, ¿Qué fue todo eso de que tuvo una noche con Aki y la dejó embarazada de él? ¿Por qué demonios Akko se apellidaba Raimon? ¿Y de que había abandonado a Natsumi y a su hija? ¿Qué parte de su traumado subconsciente había ideado esa trama tan deprimente?

– Natsumi –dijo en voz baja, al recordar la parte del sueño en donde Akko le reclamaba por haber dejado a su madre. Al no tener respuesta, el castaño repitió el nombre a gritos–. ¡Natsumi! ¿En dónde estás?

-Cariño…- Una voz de una mujer, de manera ronca sonaba en las sabanas del castaño- ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Todo bien?

Endo quedó de piedra al ver a una sensual mujer castaña, cabello largo y ondulado como sus ojos rasgados como serios, flequillo largo con una raya en el medio y tiró por la espalda, usaba una exquisita ropa interior femenina de color granate… Era Natsumi Raimon, su esposa.

Fue la sensual figura de su esposa quien le contestó, haciéndole ver que estaba portándose como un estúpido loco. Arropó de modo protector a su esposa con tal de dejarla dormir en paz y decidió en sigilo para prender su laptop y consultar las redes sociales y en efecto, la realidad estaba ante sus ojos.

Aki si tenía un hijo llamado Akira pero no con Endou, sino que fue con Ichinose… Así es, la peliverde obviamente se casó con su mejor amigo como amor en su infancia, Kazuya Ichinose, de hecho el joven muchacho se parecía al viejo centrocampista de Raimon como de la selección de Estados Unidos hasta con peinado pero en los rasgos faciales se parecía a la vieja gerente peliverde.

Como dato insólito, no jugaba como portero sino como centrocampo como su padre y al parecer era titular de la selección juvenil norteamericana… Una vez estaba aliviado pero no conforme decidió ir al cuarto de su hija Akko, era la típica habitación pintada de rosa con decoraciones relacionadas con el futbol, estaba intacta y solo quedaba aquella camiseta naranja con 1 inscrito en verde sobre todo el dorsal.

Ahora iba a su cuarto cuando se topó con una copia exacta de él, con la bandana naranja y la misma cara pero era más pequeño como si fuera un niño de unos 8 o 10 años, aunque la diferencia era que era castaño pardo como Natsumi hasta el mismo color de ojos de su esposa, era Daisuke, su segundo hijo y estudiante de primaria

-Hola, papá, ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad

-No… No me pasa nada, vete a dormir, hijo

Ya lo recordaba…

¿Ya no recordaba que Akko se había marchado a Brasil para disputar la Copa Mundial de futbol fronteras y representando a Japón como guardameta y capitana de su selección? Aparte recordaba que él y Natsumi discutieron pero todo terminó en una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Sí, esas eran las razones por las cuales él había despertado tan de pronto con su esposa en la cama, no había otro motivo. Es decir, Endou no había abandonado a su familia ni tuvo alguna aventura con otra mujer, sí era cierto que muchas veces dejó a su esposa e hijos de lado por culpa del fútbol pero eso ellos lo comprendían y lo seguían amando a pesar de ese defecto.

Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, Natsumi le sería fiel hasta el último día de su vida y sus hijos, Akko y Daisuke lo amaban también. Aunque leyó en un artículo de que varios jóvenes de la escuela Raimon, de sexto de primaria con talento goleador recibieron una oferta de jugar en la selección juvenil de Japón y que su preparación empezaría cuando el Torneo FFI culminaría.

Un poco más tranquilo, decidió ir a dormir tranquilo con su amada entre sus brazos para luego ir al día siguiente a la asociación japonesa de futbol para una cosa importante que le contaría Daini acerca de su permanencia en la selección.

(…)

Endou se comenzó a preparar para ir a la calle Bunkyo, aceptando que lo soñado no era más que un producto de lo que comió la noche previa, no importaba los años de su matrimonio, a Natsumi le seguía costando cocinar pero no importaba, era su esposa y la amaba así como así por casi 20 años de matrimonio. Prometiendo que no volvería a atascarse de comida salada en exceso antes de dormir, salió de su casa despidiéndose de Natsumi como de Daisuke con paso alegre, dispuesto a comerse el mundo un día más.

Mamoru Endo, el portero insignia de la selección japonesa llegaba de buen humor, como siempre lo hacía, a la Calle Bunkyo, es decir, las instalaciones de la Asociación de Futbol.

– ¡Hola, señor Yabuki! –saludó Endou, a uno de los conserjes del lugar–. ¿Ya está listo para empezar el día?

El hombre miró al castaño y en menos de nada su rostro dibujaba una gentil sonrisa y con efusividad respondió

-¡Por supuesto que estoy listo, hace un estupendo día!... ¿No lo crees, Endo?

-En verdad que lo es…

De pronto un grupo de reporteros pasó a su lado a todo correr, sin prestarle atención, pues estaban interesados en otra cosa, siendo un periodista rezagado de ese grupo el que le informó que la selección japonesa tenía nuevos jugadores y que todos querían entrevistarlos.

Apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro del campo, Moriyasu, el asistente particular del presidente de la asociación, se acercó con mucha seriedad al castaño y le dijo que el señor Daini deseaba verlo cuanto antes.

– ¿De qué se trata, Señor Moriyasu? –quiso saber Endo.

– Ah Endo, que bueno que estés aquí –Saludó y habló el asistente de manera cordial- El señor Daini quiere verte para…

-Mi retiro, lo sé- Respondió el arquero mientras el asistente quedó sin habla como si no supiera del todo bien el tema a tratar con el portero

-Bueno, sinceramente no sé lo que pasa pero el señor Daini dijo que era importante- Respondió de manera honesta el hombre a lo cual el portero decidió ir de inmediato a la oficina del presidente de la asociación de futbol

– ¿Me buscaba, señor Daini? –preguntó, cuando estuvo frente al presidente–. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– Endou, siéntate –le pidió el presidente, señalando una de las dos sillas que estaban ubicadas frente a su escritorio–. Hay un tema importante que quiero tratar contigo. Verás, eh, esto no es fácil de decir… Sabemos que todos estos años has entregado lo mejor de tu juego en beneficio de nuestra nación, te hemos visto crecer como jugador y como persona, y…

En ese momento, el castaño comenzó a sonreír mientras estaba atento a las palabras del hombre: Como era de esperarse, sus días en la cancha pasaron pero eso no quería decir que no debía prestar sus servicios para la selección, de hecho se le pidió algo que nunca pensó por su mente.

Lo que pensó que era una pesadilla al inicio resultó ser un avance en su carrera deportiva, y quizás un logro más en su vida personal, no tendría las chances de abandonar a su familia sino que seguir a su lado y que ésta la apoyara en su gran decisión.

Mamoru Endou, el que alguna vez defendió la portería de Raimon como del Inazuma Japan en el pasado ahora tenía las chances de dirigir a las nuevas generaciones de jóvenes que lucharían ante el mundo mostrando el futbol de Japón vivido ante sus ojos como a los ojos del propio Endou… Era el nuevo director técnico de la selección de Japón y su deber era llevarlos al mundo no sin antes derrotar a los equipos de Asia y Oceanía, sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que le hallara pasado en la vida.


End file.
